Pokémongs Season 1 Movie- Keldeo: And The Orb Of Cillus
Plot The movie begins with our gang in awe of their new surroundings in the Unovag region. They head inside the Pokémon centre to see Nurse Joy's sister and an Audino. As they prepare to head back, Pichu is kidnapped by a Mandibuzz and taken away into the air. After some dispute on a plan, the gang decide to travel through the entire region and question it's residents until they come across a lead on Pichu's whereabouts. They come across a family ranch and learn of a potential lead. After they accidentally cause the ranch's secret murderous child's death by a chainsaw, they decide to leave. After sometime flying, Pichu sympathizes with Bob the Mandibuzz's "mummy" issues and reveals how he felt overshadowed by his more successful older sister. Meanwhile, Maurice Langafael Potter moves forward with his plans to find and have sex with Keldeo. He is assisted by his butler Jetter and a creepy Mr. Mime. Eventually, he is able to locate Keldeo and capture him. Bob and Pichu start to bond. Bob reveals to Pichu he was order to kidnap Pichu on Maurice's orders to help Maurice build a machine to capture and then help him have intercourse with the Legendary Pokemon. Mr. Mime finds Bob. Pichu fights Mr. Mime while Bob goes looking for Pichu's friend. Mr. Mime defeats Pichu and brings him to Maurice's base. Maurice has no more use for Pichu, so the electric Pokemon is locked up. There, Pichu witnesses Mr. Mime having a breakdown. He remembers back to his talk to Piplup... Around the same time, Rita, Zammy, and the others find Misty, who saw the Mandibuzz. However, she is little to no help. Bob arrives and convinces the others to follow him to save Pichu. Bob gives Rita the Orb of Cillus, a magical item that can grant one wish. Mr. Mime is almost tricked into letting Keldeo out, which results in him being fired by Maurice. The gang arrives and demands to know Pichu's whereabouts. Maurice reveals his location at the canyon experimental unit. However, when the gang gets there, they are ambushed by Maurice and a brain-washed Keldeo. Dark Keldeo wipes out everyone before being attacked by a newly released Pichu. However, Pichu is defeated and all the Hero's friends, including Bob and Mr. Mime gang up on Maurice and Keldeo. During the fight, Rita regains consciousness and uses the Orb of Cillus to return Keldeo to normal. Keldeo charges at Maurice, and the two fall down into the canyon and die. Pichu says good bye to his friends and he and Happiny finally understand their relationship with perfect clarity. The rest of the gang leaves on the ship, unaware that Gardevoir is still stalking Zammy. And their new adventure, begins to unfold... Characters [[Minor Characters|Narrator]] [[Chickorita]] [[Alakazam]] [[Piplup]] [[Pichu]] [[Happiny]] [[Chansey]] [[Nurse Joy|Joy Cadgeagoogoo]] [[Rhyhorn]] [[Lickilicki]] [[Grotle]] [[Minor Characters|Nurse Joy]] [[Minor Characters|Audino]] [[Minor Characters|Mandibuzz "Bob"]] [[Minor Characters|Director]] [[Minor Characters|Maurice]] [[Minor Characters|Jetters]] [[Minor Characters|Mr. Mime]] [[Minor Characters|Ranch Family: "Dad, Marianne, Mary-su, Peggy-su, Betty-su, Dave, Tilly Smith and Leatherface"]] [[Minor Characters|Jynx]] [[Minor Characters|The Grunts]] [[Minor Characters|Keldeo/Dark Keldeo]] [[Minor Characters|TV Guy]] [[Minor Characters|Boy]] [[Minor Characters|This Guy]] [[Minor Characters|Misty]] [[Minor Characters|Iris]] [[Minor Characters|Gardevoir]] Cast Written by: Calistus Jay and Jessica Armstrong. Directed by: Calistus Jay. Narrator Voiced By: Zachary Shulfer. Chickorita Voiced By Jessica Armstrong. Alakazam Voiced By: Zachary Shulfer. Piplup Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Pichu Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Happiny Voiced By: Jessica Armstrong. Chansey Voiced By: Jessica Armstrong. Joy Cadgeagoogoo Voiced By: Emily Hossack. Rhyhorn Voiced By: James Pike. Lickilicki Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Grotle Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Nurse Joy Voiced By: James Pike. Audino Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Mandibuzz "Bob" Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Director Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Maurice Voiced By: Zachary Shulfer. Jetters Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Mr. Mime Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Ranch Family: "Dad: Calistus Jay, Marianne: Jessica Armstrong, Mary-su, Peggy-su, Betty-su, Dave, Tilly Smith: Jessica Armstrong and Leatherface: Calistus Jay." Jynx Voiced By: Jessica Armstrong. The Grunts- Grunts 1-4 Voiced By: Calistus Jay, Grunt 5 Voiced By: Jessica Armstrong. Keldeo/Dark Keldeo Voiced By: James Pike. TV Guy Voiced By: Zachary Shulfer. Boy Voiced By: Calistus Jay. This Guy Voiced By: Trey Chumley. Misty Voiced By: Calistus Jay. Iris Voiced By: Jessica Armstrong. Gardevoir Voiced By: Jessica Armstrong. Music